The Only Hope For Me Is You
by G.L. Artway
Summary: Perseteruan-Perselisihan, Kasus kejahatan, sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari mereka, yang semakin hari semakin pelik. Apalagi ketika kenyataan mengubah harapan mereka... menjadi seonggok harapan kosong yang mengerikan - Humanized Chara. RnR Please ;
1. She's My Sister

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

Characters : Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, and Alice Victor

OC : Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

Disclaimer : I'm not own the Penguins of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon

A/N : ini fanfic pertamaku jadi maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"...Kowalski... jangan..." gadis berambut hitam itu memohon dengan suara yang begitu lemah.<p>

"Ayolah Kowalski, kau tidak ingin gadis ini terluka kan?" lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara yang memuakkan, "kalau begitu, serahkan benda itu kepadaku."

"Kowalski menatap pria itu dengan tajam, ia menggenggam erat sebuah benda. Kemudian matanya tertuju kepada seorang gadis yang terduduk lemah di lantai. Gadis itu, adalah gadis pertama yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"...jangan..." gadis itu berkata lagi dengan lirih, lalu lelaki itu mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala gadis itu,

"Mana yang kau pilih untuk kau serahkan? Benda itu, atau nyawa gadis ini?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : She's My Sister<strong>

Pagi itu, sekitar pukul 5 pagi, suasana sunyi dan sepi terasa di sebuah pemukiman di daerah New York City. Dan di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dengan arsitektur klasik di setiap sudutnya, tinggal empat orang agen rahasia yang bekerja untuk sebuah badan keamanan swasta. Mereka masih tertidur pulas, rasa lelah menguasai tubuh mereka setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Begitulah mereka, menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang cukup pelik, melawan dan mengungkap kejahatan, juga merupakan kelompok mata-mata terbaik yang dimiliki atasan mereka. Mereka menyukai pekerjaan itu, meskipun terkadang terlintas dalam benak mereka kalau pekerjaan ini cukup berat.

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu, seorang lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidurnya begitu pulas, dan tentu saja... tidak ada satu pun orang yang ingin tidur pulasnya terganggu. Skipper McGrath, sangat berharap hari ini ia bisa tidur setidaknya 1 jam lebih lama daripada biasanya. Namun sayang, telepon genggamnya berbunyi cukup keras, membuatnya harus terbangun 1 jam lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia menggeram, tangannya meraih telepon genggamnya di atas meja laci di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali. Sayangnya, Skipper pasti tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya jika ia sudah terbangun. Ia pun membuka pesan itu. Pesan itu dikiriim oleh Flora, adik perempuan Skipper yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Perlahan, Skipper membaca pesan itu,

_Skipper, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu pagi-pagi. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, hari ini. Kalau bisa tolong jemput aku di Grand Central Station pukul 11. _

Sipper sedikit terkejut, adiknya akan datang mengunjunginya. Ia hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan adiknya itu, karena sepertinya itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Akhirnya Skipper beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyimpan telepon genggamnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Skipper tengah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput adiknya di Grand Central Station. Ia terlihat sangat rapi dengan kemeja merah berlengan panjang dan rompi hitam yang ia kenakan. Kerapiannya itu menarik perhatian Private, seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang keemasan dan berkulit putih. Mata biru lautnya menatap Skipper dengan bertanya-tanya,<p>

"Mau ke mana Skippah?" dengan aksen Brithisnya ia bertanya sambil mengunyah roti gandum.

"Aku harus menjemput adikku di Grand Central Station." jawab Skipper,

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak," kata Skipper sambil memasang jam tangannya, "aku membutuhkanmu untuk merapikan rumah. Dan eer... katakan pada Rico untuk menyiapkan makanan malam nanti."

Private mengangguk semangat, "aye aye Skippah! eh.. bagaimana dengan Kowalski?"

"Dia ikut denganku. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kowalski dan Rico?"

Private mengunyah roti gandum itu dengan cepat dan menelannya, "Rico sedang mandi, kalau Kowalski mungkin di lab."

"Ouh.." Skipper menghela napas, kemudian ia bergegas turun ke basement untuk memanggil Kowalski di laboratorium.

Skipper berjalan mendekati sebuah tembok, menekan sebuah plang berbunyi 'basement' yang tertempel di tembok. Sebenarnya, plang itu adalah kunci rahasia yang disamarkan. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, plang 'basement' itu masuk ke dalam tembok dan berganti menjadi sebuah panel yang berisi tombol yang dilengkapi sensor sidik jari dan mata. Skipper memasukkan kodenya, menekankan ibu jarinya ke sensor sidik jari dan mendekatkan matanya ke sensor mata. Tak lama kemudian, setelah terlihat tulisan 'code accepted' tembok di hadapannya mulai bergerak. Perlahan, tembok itu terbuka, memberi jalan kepada Skipper untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

Laboratorium itu berukuran sebesar 6 x 8 meter. Sebagaimana adanya sebuah laboratorium, di dalamnya banyak sekali alat-alat yang berhubungan dengan eksperimen dan sains. Skipper melangkah melewati tembok itu yang secara perlahan kembali menutup. Matanya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan seperti rambutnya menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur di meja laboratorium.

Lelaki itu, berambut hitam berantakkan yang panjangnya sudah hampir mencapai bahu. Ia tertidur begitu pulas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Kowalski tertidur di laboratorium. Skipper menghela napas, kemudian ia membangunkan Kowalski yang tidur.

"Kowalski?" ia mengguncang bahu Kowalski perlahan. Kowalski hanya mengerang dan bergerak sedikit. Ia tetap tertidur.

"Kowalski..." belum bangun juga.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper menggebrak meja sambil sedikit berteriak. Terlonjak, Kowalski membuka mata toscanya dengan kaget.

"Oh! Ada apa Skipper?"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Bergegaslah Kowalski, kau ingat kan hari ini kita harus menyerahkan surat pengajuan eksperimenmu ke Laboratorium Pusat?"

"Ya Skipper, maaf.. aku kurang tidur semalam."

"Jangan begitu. Kutunggu kau di mobil. Aku ingin kau sudah siap dalam 15 menit."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian, Kowalski masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping Skipper. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan pendek. Skipper mengambil alih kemudi dan mereka pun meninggalkan rumah tepat pada pukul 10. 30 pagi.<p>

"Kita ke Grand Central Station dulu, ada seeseorang yang harus kita jemput." kata Skipper sambil mengemudi.

"Baiklah," Kowalski tidak bertanya siapa yang akan mereka jemput terlebih dahulu, toh nanti juga ia akan melihat siapa yang mereka jemput.

Tak lama kemudian, tepat pada pukul sebelas, Skipper dan Kowalski sampai di Grand Central Station. Kowalski keluar dari mobil, ia mengikuti Skipper memasuki Grand Central Station. Skipper berhenti berjalan dan menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Kowalski ikut menunggu bersamanya.

"Eer.. Skipper, sebenarnya siapa yang akan kita jemput?" tanya Kowalski pada akhirnya.

Skipper hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tetapi urung karena seseorang memanggilnya, "Skipper!"

Dengan spontan, Skipper berbalik. Ia tersenyum kepada gadis yang memanggilnya. Kowalski pun berusaha melihat secara detail gadis yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Gadis itu... cantik... sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang, terurai melewati bahunya yang kecil. Kulitnya begitu putih, dengan pakaian yang juga putih, ia jadi terlihat seperti 'Woman in White'. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Kowalski dan tersenyum. Senyumannya membuat Kowalski diam terpaku. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu, lalu bergumam dalam hatinya... 'wow'

Skipper memeluk gadis itu, kemudian ia memperkenalkan kowalski kepada gadis itu, "Flora, perkenalkan, ini temanku, Kowalski. Ia membantuku dalam memecahkan berbagai kasus. He's very genius." kata Skipper. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kowalski sambil tersenyum. Kowalski menjabat tangan gadis itu, "Hai, namaku Kowalski."

Skipper berbicara lagi, "...and Kowalski, i present to you, Flora. She's my sister."


	2. Central Laboratory

**The Only Hope For Me Is you**

**Characters : **

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, Alice Victor, and Officer X

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>...Kowalski menjabat tangan gadis itu, "hai, namaku Kowalski."<p>

Kemudian Skipper berkata lagi, "And Kowalski, i present to you, Flora. She's my sister."

"Hai, aku Flora," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. 'Jadi gadis ini adiknya Skipper? Ia tidak pernah bilang padaku ia punya adik'... gumam Kowalski di dalam hati. Ia menatap gadis itu, mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Central Laboratory of Scientist Community<strong>

Pada pukul 11.15, Skipper dan Kowalski ditambah Flora, berangkat dari Grand Central Station. Mobil yang dikemudikan Skipper itu, sekarang menuju Central Laboratory of Scientist Community atau Laboratorium Pusat. Kowalski duduk di samping Skipper, sedangkan Flora duduk di kursi belakang.

Di samping Skipper, Kowalski dengan tenang tak bersuara, membaca sebuah buku besar super tebal. Kowalski membaca dengan serius. Kepalanya tertunduk karena sedang membaca dan hal itu membuatnya harus membenahi letak kacamatanya yang terus merosot dari batang hidungnya. Flora yang duduk di kursi belakang, memperhatikan Kowalski dalam diam. Sebenarnya, membaca buku hanya dijadikan 'alibi' oleh Kowalski. Ia berkali-kali melirik ke kaca spion dalam untuk menatapi sejenak bayangan gadis itu yang terpantul di kaca. Sampai akhirnya, Kowalski mendapati gadis itu yang juga memperhatikan dirinya. Flora langsung pura-pura tidak melihat, segera ia memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Begitupula Kowalski, dengan spontan ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke buku. Ia dapat merasakan kehangatan berkumpul di pipinya dan ia tahu pipinya mulai merona merah.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa, tak lama kemudian mobil mereka berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah gedung. Meskipun gedung bercat putih itu tidak tinggi, tetapi tanahnya sangatlah luas. Ketika mereka berhenti, seorang petugas keamanan mendekati jendela Skipper. Petugas keamanan itu berkulit hitam, sangar, berkepala botak, bertubuh besar, dan berkacamata hitam. Di atas saku kanan pakaiannya, tersemat tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Officer X'. Nama yang cukup singkat. Petugas keamanan itu mengangkat alisnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Skipper juga mengangkat alisnya, mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan petugas keamanan itu. Ia mengeluarkan ID Card tanda wali dari salah satu anggota Scientist Community. Officer X membenahi letak kacamatanya selagi mengamati ID Card milik Skipper. Setelah ia merasa yakin, ia mempersilahkan Skipper untuk mengendarai mobilnya memasuki halaman gedung Laboratorium Pusat.<p>

Kowalski menutup bukunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dari tas yang ia bawa dan memeriksa isinya. Setelah ia merasa yakin semua yang ia perlukan ada di dalam map, ia pun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh kepada Skipper. Skipper mengangguk dan ikut membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Tempat apa ini Skipper?" tanya Flora saat Skipper membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Ini Central Laboratory of Scientist Community. Kami harus menyerahkan surat pengajuan atas eksperimen Kowalski yang baru," kata Skipper. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar, "kau tunggu di sini saja, Flo. Kami tidak akan lama.. eer.. kurasa."

"Okay, Skipper."

Skipper dan Kowalski keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan mobil menuju pintu masuk Laboratorium Pusat. Pintu otomatis terbuka ketika mereka melangkah masuk ke ruang pertama Laboratorium itu. Kowalski segera mendekati meja penerimaan tamu dan anggota. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada seorang petugas yang kemudian memeriksa kartu milik Kowalski,

"Selamat datang, Mr. Bennett." Kata petugas itu dengan ramah seraya memberikan kembali kartu kepada Kowalski,

"Terimakasih," kata Kowalski yang kemudian mengambil kartu itu.

Laboratorium itu dipenuhi para ilmuwan, baik mereka yang sedang melakukan penelitian bersama, pengajuan eksperimen dan pengambilan tugas percobaan. Kowalski dan Skipper berjalan menuju lift. Mereka hendak menuju lantai atas untuk menyerahkan surat pengajuan eksperimen.

* * *

><p>Lantai paling atas ini memang bagian gedung tempat penyerahan surat pengajuan eksperimen. Di sini terbagi ke beberapa ruangan. Setiap ruangan adalah milik para ketua kelompok ilmuwan. Ketika sampai ke lantai atas, Skipper dan Kowalski segera berjalan ke salah satu pintu. Di pintu itu tertulis nama 'ALICE VICTOR'. Ia adalah ketua dari kelompok ilmuwan dengan kode P394. Di samping pintu ada panel sidik jari pelacak identitas dan pengirim pesan suara ke dalam ruangan untuk memberitahu keberadaan seseorang yang hendak menemui Alice. Tak lama setelah Skipper mengurus panel sidik jari itu, secara otomatis pintu ruangan Alice terbuka, memberi mereka jalan untuk masuk.<p>

Skipper dan Kowalski melangkah memasuki ruangan. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan lantai kayu mengkilat. Pada rak-rak yang berdiri di tembok samping terdapat banyak berkas dan beberapa hasil eksperimen. Banyak juga berbagai jenis penghargaan yang terpajang di tembok ruangan itu. Alice sedang duduk di kursinya ketika mereka masuk. Di samping Alice, berdiri seorang ilmuwan lain. Ilmuwan itu, seorang pria berkepala botak. Sebelah matanya digantikan oleh sebuah alat yang membuatnya terlihat mengerikan. Sebelah matanya memperhatikan Kowalski dengan tatapan dingin.

Alice menyalami mereka dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk, "kalian pasti membawa surat pengajuan eksperimen itu, bukan?" kata Alice sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta surat tersebut,

"Ya, kami membawanya, " jawab Skipper. Kemudian, Kowalski segera menyerahkan mapnya kepada Alice. Sambil berdiri, Blowhole memperhatikan.

Alfred Blowhole, adalah salah satu ilmuwan terbaik Scientist Community. Ia bersaing berat dengan Kowalski dan mereka memiliki tingkat kegeniusan yang hampir sama. Mereka sering berselisih demi memperebutkan penghargaan atas eksperimen mereka. Sering kali penemuan milik salah satu dari mereka dijadikan terobosan baru oleh Laboratorium pusat. Meskipun memiliki tingkat kegeniusan yang sama, tetap saja Blowhole adalah seorang senior di Laboratorium itu. Sedangkan Kowalski, ia masih dalam tingkat junior karena ia belum lama bergabung dengan Scientist Community dan usianya yang masih dibawah 23 tahun.

Alice membaca surat pengajuan eksperimen milik Kowalski. Dengan seksama, ia mencermati penjelasan mengenai eksperimen yang diajukan. Dari raut wajah Alice, Kowalski tahu eksperimennya akan diterima, "baiklah Mr. Bennett, aku akan memberikan surat pengajuan ini kepada kepala pusat. Anda tunggu di sini saja," kata Alice yang kemudian berdiri, "Mr. McGrath, ikutlah denganku. Kau tahu tugasmu sebagai wali, bukan begitu?"

"Tentu, Mrs. Victor."

Kowalski menunjukkan wajah gembiranya. Ia berterimakasih kepada Alice yang kemudian tersenyum kepadanya. Skipper dan Alice keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Kowalski dan Blowhole di dalam ruangan. Kowalski bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekati jendela besar ruangan itu yang berhiaskan sebuah tirai tipis, mengamati Kota New York dari balik jendela itu. Sementara Blowhole, ia berjalan mendekati kursi Ketua Kelompok Ilmuwan yang kini diduduki Alice. Ia menyentuh kursi itu, kemudian dengan santainya ia duduk di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kowalski, jika papan nama yang terpajang di pintu ruangan ini diganti menjadi 'ALFRED BLOWHOLE'? tanya Blowhole dengan nada angkuh.

Kowalski terbatuk dan berdeham, kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "heheh.. itu horror, Blowhole." Katanya sambil sedikit terkekeh,

"Begitukah?", Blowhole memutar kursinya menghadap Kowalski yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, "menyerahlah anak muda, eksperimenmu kali ini tidak akan mengalahkan eksperimenku yang sudah kuserahkan lebih dulu. Lagipula penghargaan itu akan menjadi milikku lagi." kata Blowhole dengan nada melecehkan.

Kowalski mulai merasa kesal, ia pun berbalik. Kali ini menghadap Blowhole yang duduk tenang di kursi Alice, "kita lihat saja nanti, hanya karena pangkatmu senior, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan seorang junior."

"Tentu aku bisa," Blowhole bangkit dari kursi itu, berjalan mendekati Kowalski dan menatapnya rendah, "karena aku lebih hebat darimu. Dan setelah penghargaan itu, ruangan ini akan kutempati dan menjadi milikku, dan kursi kepala pusat akan berada dalam genggamanku setelah kurebut ruangan ini dari wanita tua bangka itu."

"Hmmh.. kau tidak akan melakukan itu, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Blowhole tersenyum licik. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Aku akan melakukannya," ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepada Kowalski, "meskipun nantinya aku harus mengambil jalan pintas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **di chapter 2 ini, aku pakai latar tempat buatan aku sendiri karena aku tidak begitu tau secara spesifik seluk beluk New York City. Chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul. RnR, Okay? ~


	3. Big Surprise For Little Penguins

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters :**

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, Alice Victor, and Officer X.

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p>..."Menyerahlah anak muda, eksperimenmu kali ini tidak akan mengalahkan eksperimenku yang sudah kuserahkan lebih dulu. Lagipula penghargaan itu akan menjadi milikku lagi." kata Blowhole dengan nada melecehkan.<p>

Kowalski mulai merasa kesal, ia pun berbalik. Kali ini menghadap Blowhole yang duduk tenang di kursi Alice, "kita lihat saja nanti, hanya karena pangkatmu senior, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan seorang junior."

"Tentu aku bisa," Blowhole bangkit dari kursi itu, berjalan mendekati Kowalski dan menatapnya rendah, "karena aku lebih hebat darimu. Dan setelah penghargaan itu, ruangan ini akan kutempati dan menjadi milikku, dan kursi kepala pusat akan berada dalam genggamanku setelah kurebut ruangan ini dari wanita tua bangka itu."

"Hmmh.. kau tidak akan melakukan itu, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Blowhole tersenyum licik. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "aku akan melakukannya," ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kepada Kowalski, "meskipun nantinya aku harus mengambil jalan pintas."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Big Surprise For Little Penguins<strong>

Malam itu, sekitar pukul 7 malam, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Skipper berhenti di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Kowalski turun dari mobil lebih dulu, kemudian membukakan gerbangnya agar mobil Skipper bisa masuk. Dari dalam rumah, Private mengintip melalui jendela. Ia terlihat girang ketika mengetahui Skipper dan Kowalski sudah pulang. Selain itu, ia juga ingin tahu seperti apakah adik dari Skipper. Private segera memberitahu Rico yang sedang menyiapkan makanan, juga Marlene – seorang gadis tinggi berponi dengan rambut coklat lurus yang selalu diikat ekor kuda – yang sedang membantu Rico membereskan peralatan masak. Private segera keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu depan.

Saat Marlene hendak keluar dari dapur, ia terhenti ketika melihat tingkah Rico yang agak aneh. Rico bercermin... ia merapikan rambut hitam kehijauannya yang berantakan dan mencuat kemana-mana dengan susah payah di depan cermin kecil yang tergantung di pintu lemari es. Jarang sekali Rico memiliki niat untuk merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat kemana-mana itu apalagi sambil bercermin. Marlene mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa kecil, "sedang apa kau Rico?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Merapikan rambut, rambutku berantakkan." Jawab Rico dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Kau sehat?"

"Sehat, kenapa?" ia menoleh kepada Marlene dengan heran.

'Tumben anak ini merapikan rambut.. Kesambet apaan yak?' Marlene terdiam berpikir, kemudian ia mendapatkan jawabannya. "Oh! Kau pikir adik Skipper itu seorang gadis makanya kau merapikan dirimu karena kau pikir kau akan bertemu seorang gadis? Memangnya yakin adiknya itu perempuan?" tanya Marlene dengan cepat dan dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

"Yakin."

"Kalau laki-laki bagaimana? Percuma dong kau merapikan rambutmu."

"Tidak," Kata Rico singkat. Marlene mengangkat lagi sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi pada Rico, "karena jika aku merapikan rambutku aku bisa terlihat lebih keren dari adiknya itu."

Marlene menghela napas dan menunjukkan tampang _illfeel_. Ia pun meninggalkan Rico di dapur untuk menyambut adik Skipper. Dengan segera Rico mengikuti Marlene keluar ruangan itu. Sebenarnya kedatangan adiknya Skipper itu tidak terlalu special, hanya saja karena Skipper belum pernah bercerita dengan jelas mengenai keluarganya dan mengenai dirinya yang ternyata seorang kakak, membuat yang lain merasa penasaran.

Private membukakan pintu depan sambil memasang raut wajah yang _oh-so-cute-and-cuddly-i-swear_ ketika Kowalski mengetuk. Kowalski segera masuk duluan sambil membawa dua buah koper besar dan terlihat berat dengan susah payah. Di belakang Kowalski ada Skipper mengikutinya masuk, yang dengan tenang memainkan kunci mobil di tangannya karena tidak membawa beban berat. Marlene dan Rico sudah _stand by _di samping Private.

"Ayo masuk Flora," ajak Skipper kepada Flora yang malu-malu. Flora bisa melihat sedikit dari balik pundak kakaknya, Marlene yang tersenyum dengan manis kepadanya. Flora pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan sambutan pertama yang ia dapat adalah kata "Hai" yang bernada riang dari seorang lelaki muda berambut pirang, Private. Flora tersenyum senang ketika melihat lelaki muda yang _oh-so-cute-and-cuddly-i-swear _itu. Marlene segera mengajak Flora untuk duduk dan minum secangkir teh di meja tamu. Sedangkan Kowalski, ia masih bersusah payah mengangkat koper melewati tangga. Ia menggerutu 'Kenapa rumah ini tidak memiliki lift' sambil menggusur-gusur koper untuk dibawa ke kamar yang akan ditempati Flora di lantai dua.

"Benar kan? Adiknya itu perempuan..." bisik Rico kepada Marlene ketika Flora sedang mengobrol dengan Private.

"Ya baiklah.. ternyata tidak sia-sia kau merapikan rambutmu."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di ruang bawah tanah sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, Alfred Blowhole dan seorang anak buahnya sedang berbincang dengan cukup serius. Ruang bawah tanah itu sangat luas dan memiliki pencahayaan yang cukup. Alat-alat berteknologi tinggi hasil eksperimennya disimpan di ruang tanah itu. Tempat itu seolah sebuah markas rahasia milik Blowhole. Langit-langit tempat itu sangatlah tinggi, sehingga ketika Blowhole berbicara, suaranya menggema cukup keras,<p>

"Hmmh.. Kowalski Bennett," gumam Blowhole, "anak muda itu benar-benar penghalang semua rencanaku. Kesana kemari menghalangi jalanku layaknya seekor pinguin gila."

Seorang anak buah Blowhole mengamati bosnya yang sedang menggerutu di tempat duduknya, ia berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang, membuat sosoknya tidak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mengambil jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan segalanya," lanjut Blowhole sambil mengusap dahinya, "tapi... bagaimana caranya?"

"Sir, lebih baik tenangkan dulu dirimu. Mungkin juga anda tidak perlu mengambil jalan pintas." Kata anak buah Blowhole, ia berbicara dengan suara yang berat dan terkesan sangar.

Blowhole menoleh perlahan, mengerutkan dahinya dan berbicara lagi, "kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Anak buahnya itu terdiam. Ia berusaha merangkai kata-kata yang benar dari jawabannya untuk bosnya itu. Jika ia salah berbicara, itu bisa menjadi kesalahan yang fatal baginya. Dengan hati-hati, anak buahnya itu membuka mulutnya kembali, "karena anda lebih hebat dari anak itu." katanya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Kau benar... tapi, jika eksperimen-eksperimennya terus diterima oleh si tua Alice dan kepala pusat yang tolol itu, semua yang telah kuimpikan akan hancur karenanya."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Blowhole bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mulai berjalan hilir mudik kesana kemari sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berpikir, "aku ingin menyingkirkan anak itu. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya."

Anak buah Blowhole pun berjalan mendekat, menunjukkan sosoknya yang bertubuh besar yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik bayang-bayang. Orang berkulit hitam yang selama ini dikenal sebagai 'Officer X' tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang memuakkan. Ia membenahi letak kacamata hitamnya dan mulai berbicara, "sebaiknya begitu, sir."

"Ya.. dan Skipper.. ia juga harus dilenyapkan," gerutu Blowhole dengan nada yang menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat sangat, "kalau begitu mereka harus kutaklukan. Tapi, rencanaku takkan berhasil jika mereka terlalu banyak tahu tentang perangkap-perangkap. Aku harus membuat skenario rencanaku dengan lebih mengejutkan dan tak terduga. Mengancam mereka dengan sesuatu milik mereka yang begitu berharga, sehingga si bodoh Kowalski itu mau menyerah atas usahanya menjadi seorang ilmuwan terbaik Scientist Community"

"Jika anda membutuhkan bantuan, aku siap membantu, sir."

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku?"

Officer X kembali tersenyum dengan senyuman memuakkan, "aku bisa membantumu melancarkan rencanamu itu, karena aku mengetahui kelemahan mereka. Kelemahan yang bisa membawa mereka masuk ke dalam perangkap kematian."

Blowhole mengerutkan kembali dahinya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap anak buahnya yang bertubuh besar itu. "Katakan padaku!" perintahnya kepada anak buahnya. Officer X mendekat, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Blowhole. Blowhole tersenyum keji ketika Officer X selesai memberitahunya sesuatu yang bisa melancarkan rencana jahatnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Kowalski..." kata Blowhole dengan senyuman licik terukir di bibir tipisnya, "...'cause i have such a big surprise for you, little penguin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **yap.. ini dia chapter 3.. maaf yang ini updatenya agak lama ^^.. kayanya chapter ini masih belum ngasih jawaban dari rasa penasaran hehehe XD dan kayanya kependekkan ya? maaf.. aku keabisan ide buat chapter 3 =) jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan melalui review, sip sip? XD thanks ~


	4. Night at the Laboratory

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters : **

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, Alice Victor, and Officer X

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins of Madagascar, It's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Warning :**

This chapter tells about romance between Kowalski and Flora ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Night at the Laboratory<strong>

Malam itu, udara yang begitu dingin menembus masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Sunyi... semua yang ada di rumah itu sudah tertidur pulas. Di sebuah kamar yang didesain unik, Private tidur dengan begitu pulas, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal. Saking tebal dan besarnya selimut yang ia pakai, membuat kepalanya yang tersandar di atas bantal terlihat mungil. Di kamarnya, Skipper terlelap dengan nyenyak. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dinginnya udara malam ini. Hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Private, dilakukan juga oleh Flora di kamarnya. Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan menggunakan selimut tebal. Dan di kamar lainnya, di kamar yang paling berantakkan diantara kamar lainnya, terdapat seonggok benda bulat di atas tempat tidur. Benda itu tertutupi selimut tebal dan beberapa buah bantal menumpuk di atasnya. Benda itu bergerak... menggeram... dan bersuara seperti orang mengigau. Kemudian, salah satu bantal yang menumpuk di atasnya terjatuh, menunjukkan sosok yang menjadi onggokan di atas tempat tidur. Ternyata... itu Rico... ia tidur menelungkup sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat tengah malam, tiba-tiba Flora terbangun karena merasa haus. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kedatangannya kemari, baru kali ini ia terbangun di tengah malam dan itu tidak biasanya terjadi. Flora turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar untuk keluar dan mengambil minum di dapur. Ketika Flora melewati kamar Kowalski, ia berhenti. Ia melihat pintu kamar Kowalski terbuka sedikit. Dengan rasa penasaran, Flora membuka pintu kamar Kowalski secara perlahan. Lalu, ia mengamati kamar itu. Kamar yang cukup sederhana dan rapi. Namun, kamar itu kosong... Kowalski tidak ada di dalam kamar. Flora mulai bertanya-tanya kemanakah perginya Kowalski malam hari begini. Tiba-tiba, saat Flora hendak menutup kembali pintu kamar itu, seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya dari belakang. Flora terlonjak dan segera menoleh. Ternyata itu Kowalski.

"Flora, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kowalski dengan heran,

"Kowalski! Umm.. a - - aku hanya, eh.. tadi pintu kamarmu terbuka jadi aku - - aku hanya ingin memeriksa.. eer.. kamarmu," kata Flora dengan tergagap karena takut kena marah, "...maaf."

Kowalski menatap Flora sambil merasa tingkahnya lucu, ia pun tertawa kecil, "oh, tak apa," sahut Kowalski. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya.

"Kau belum tidur, Kowalski?" tanya Flora yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Belum, aku belum menyelesaikan eksperimenku, tanggung sedikit lagi juga beres." Jawab Kowalski seraya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu, "kau sendiri belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Flora dengan suara yang begitu lembut, "boleh aku ikut ke lab, Kowalski?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kowalski tersenyum. Jarang-jarang ada yang menemaninya di lab tengah malam begini. Biasanya Private yang menemaninya, tapi sebatas sampai pukul 9 malam saja. Kowalski mengangguk, memperbolehkan Flora untuk ikut ke lab bersamanya. Melihat hal itu, Flora tersenyum senang. Ia pun mengikuti Kowalski menuju Laboratoriumnya di basement.

* * *

><p>Laboratorium Kowalski cukup luas, hanya saja ia tidak begitu pintar menata laboratoriumnya menjadi serapi kamarnya. Di lab, Flora duduk di sebelah Kowalski yang sibuk dengan eksperimennya. Eksperimennya kali ini, ia bermaksud memodifikasi kegunaan jam digital, dari penunjuk waktu menjadi sebuah alat multiguna yang bisa digunakan untuk keperluan mata-mata. Flora mengamati setiap pekerjaan Kowalski. Kini Kowalski sedang mengatur jarak antara alat berupa lup di depan matanya dengan sebuah jam digital berwarna hitam yang sedang ia utak-atik.<p>

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya mengatur jarak jam itu dengan lup?" tanya Flora dengan polos.

Sambil tetap fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan, kowalski menjawab, "aku sedang berusaha menempatkan jam ini tepat pada titik fokus benda agar bayangan benda ini tidak membuat mataku pusing dan cepat lelah. Jadi, aku bisa bekerja di depan lup lebih lama," jelas Kowalski, "jika benda berada pada titik fokus, maka bayangan benda yang terbentuk oleh dua buah sinar pantul dari sinar datang di atas benda berada tepat di... eer.. jauh tak hingga. Sehingga mataku tidak akan mudah lelah karena tidak menangkap bayangan benda tersebut." Lanjutnya.

Flora segera menangkap apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kowalski, "Oh! Teori mengenai cahaya dan alat optik."

"Bingo!" kata Kowalski. Flora pun tersenyum, sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya tadi, tapi ternyata benar. Ia kembali mengamati Kowalski yang sedang serius.

'Apa aku mengganggu pekerjaan Kowalski, ya?' pikirnya, 'tapi... kapan lagi aku bisa berdua dengannya. Kalau siang hari Kowalski pasti berdiskusi dan membantu Skipper, atau mencoba eksperimen dan alat-alat baru dengan Rico, lalu mengobrol dan memberitahu Private tentang sesuatu yang belum Private ketahui. Kowalski...' Flora memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat setiap ia memperhatikan sosok Kowalski.

'Tampan...' gumam Flora dalam hati. Kemudian... ia tersadar akan suasana indah yang sedang menghiasi pikirannya, 'Eh! Apa yang - -? Apa yang kupikirkan ini?' Flora menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan cepat. Ia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Flora..." Kowalski memanggil gadis di sampingnya itu. Dengan spontan dan sedikit kaget, Flora menoleh,

"Ya?" dengan jantung berdebar-debar, ia berusaha merespon Kowalski dengan tenang.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan chip kecil di kotak itu?" tanya Kowalski sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak kecil transparan di ujung meja, Kowalski masih terfokus dengan jam digital di tangannya.

Flora meraih kotak kecil itu, membukanya dan menyerahkan sebuah chip tipis dan super kecil kepada Kowalski. Kowalski mengambilnya, kemudian dengan menggunakan sebuah alat semacam pinset – hanya saja lebih tipis dan runcing – Kowalski menyelipkan chip itu pada mesin jam digital. Setelah itu, ia menyingkirkan alat berupa lup dari depan matanya.

"Hampir selesai," ujar Kowalski dengan suara yang bersemangat meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelap dan mengantuk, "Flora, bisa minta tolong lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Tolong ambilkan obeng kecil di laci." Pinta Kowalski sambil mengukur penutup jam itu sebagai layarnya. Flora membuka laci meja di hadapannya dan mengambil obeng terkecil dan menyerahkannya kepada Kowalski.

"Terimakasih," kata Kowalski sambil meraih obeng itu dari tangan Flora, "eer.. flo, tolong pegang sebelah sini," pinta Kowalski sambil menunjuk bagian samping penutup jam digital itu. Flora memegangi ujung samping penutup jam digital itu, sementara Kowalski, menguatkan sisi-sisi penutup dengan menggunakan obeng. Mereka terus berkutat dengan jam digital itu, berganti-ganti posisi tangan untuk menyelesaikan bagian akhir dari jam digital itu. Sampai akhirnya, tak lama kemudian, jam digital itu berhasil diselesaikan.

Kowalski menekan sebuah tombol kecil di bagian samping jam digital itu. Jam itu pun menyala dengan mengeluarkan suara 'bip' kecil. Layar jam digital itu menunjukkan waktu. Kowalski terdiam sebentar, berharap ketika ia menekan lambang yang ada di bawah layar yang sebenarnya semacam tombol dengan _touch sensitivity_, akan terjadi sesuatu sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Dan ketika ia menekannya, muncul kalimat 'In Progress' dan tanda _loading _pada layar jam digital itu. Kemudian, muncul lambang-lambang pada layar jam tangan digital itu yang ternyata berlayar _touchscreen. _Kowalski menekan salah satu lambang dan kemudian mengarahkan jam tangan itu ke sebuah lup di meja. Sinar sensorik berwarna kehijauan muncul dari bagian kepala jam itu. Tak lama setelah sinar sensorik itu hilang, muncul kalimat 'click here' pada layar. Kowalski kembali menekan layar dan mengarahkan jam itu ke bagian meja yang datar. Sinar sensorik kembali muncul, kali ini berupa tulisan-tulisan berupa penjelasan mengenai lup. Flora berdecak kagum melihat hal itu. Seringai lebar pun terukir di bibir Kowalski.

Ia mematikan jam tangan digital itu. Di sampingnya, Flora terlihat sedikit heran ketika melihat ekspresi Kowalski seperti yang sedang menahan sesuatu,

"I... i did it.." gumamnya.

"Congrats," kata Flora sambil tersenyum senang.

"OH I DID IT! Yes! Yeeess!" sorak Kowalski dengan suara yang cukup keras dan dengan gerakan spontan, ia memeluk Flora yang ada di sampingnya. Flora terkejut akan hal itu. Kowalski memeluknya dengan erat sambil terus mengucapkan keberhasilannya memodifikasi jam tangan digital. Flora dapat merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya kali ini. Pelukan itu, rasanya begitu hangat dan berbeda. Cukup lama, Flora hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan Kowalski. Sampai akhirnya, Kowalski sadar dengan yang dilakukannya dan segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Ah! Maaf... Flora..." kata Kowalski yang segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan dengan salah tingkah memindahkan lup ke dalam laci.

"Eeh.. tidak apa-apa... Kowalski..."

Kowalski mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Flora. Gadis di sampingnya itu menatap matanya begitu dalam. Dengan malu, Flora tersenyum kecil kepada Kowalski, pipinya mulai merona merah, "eh, Flora..."

"Ya? Kowalski?" tanya Flora dengan malu-malu.

"Aku... aku ingin katakan sesuatu" kata Kowalski dengan suara yang tertahan. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia takut, ragu, bingung... campur aduk.

Flora terdiam, menunggu Kowalski mengatakan sesuatu.

'Katakan Kowalski... katakan...'

Kowalski berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya kepada Flora. Ia yakin ini adalah saat yang tepat, dan ia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Kemudian, setelah ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun mengatakannya,

"Flora aku mencintaimu."

Hening...

Perlahan, Kowalski mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Flora yang masih memberi tatapan dalam kepadanya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Flora dapat merasakan tangan Kowalski yang mengelus pipinya, dan kemudian bibir mereka bersentuhan, terkunci dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Flora melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Kowalski, mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Mereka menikmati _moment _indah itu, berharap segalanya bisa berlangsung secara perlahan.

Namun, sebuah jam alarm kurang ajar dan sangat tidak sopan berbunyi cukup keras, membuat mereka kaget, menandakan pagi telah tiba dan bermaksud menyadarkan segala aktivitas yang tidak disadari dan wajib disadarkan. Kowalski melepas ciumannya, kemudian ia meraih jam itu dan membantingnya ke meja laboratorium sambil mendesah kesal. Melihat hal itu, Flora hanya tertawa kecil,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kowalksi." kata Flora sambil tersenyum.

Kowalski juga tersenyum, ia tidak pernah mengira ternyata Flora memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam rumah," ajak Kowalski dengan lembut kepada gadis itu. Flora mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti Kowalski keluar dari Laboratorium sambil memegang tangannya.

_Malam ini, tak akan terlupakan bagiku... _ujar Flora dan Kowalski di dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **hey hoo ~ chapter 4 ini banyak ngebahas tentang perasaan Kowalski dan Flora ^^ dan... aku gak tau nih kok aku bisa ya dapet ide buat paragraf-paragraf terakhir chapter ini. hehehe.. bila ada kritik, saran, maupun pendapat, silahkan sampaikan melalui Review.. Peace up! XD ~ sekian dan terimakasih untuk chapter ini =D


	5. Trapped

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters :**

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, Alice Victor, Officer X, Blowhole's army, Kitka Redvander

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins Of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Trapped<br>**

Cuaca pagi itu, bukanlah cuaca yang mendukung untuk segala aktivitas di luar rumah. Suhu yang begitu dingin, langit yang mendung, angin yang kencang, dan rintik hujan yang turun menjadi sambutan pertama di pagi hari ini. Udara yang dingin itu membuat jendela rumah menjadi berembun. Satu-satunya yang merasa bahagia ketika melihat embun di kaca adalah Private. Sambil duduk di sofa yang ia putar menghadap jendela, ia membuat gambar-gambar aneh dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. Seperti biasa, Skipper duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir kopi panas. Sedangkan Rico, duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik di samping Kowalski yang sejak tadi mengetes jam tangan digitalnya. Hujan di luar semakin deras saja. Gelegar petir yang begitu keras pun terdengar, membuat jendela-jendela rumah bergetar. Dengan kaget dan takut, Private segera berhenti bermain embun di kaca dan dengan spontan menjauh.

Tak lama kemudian, Flora masuk ke dalam ruangan berkumpul sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya ada beberapa buah sandwich tuna dan beberapa cangkir teh madu jahe panas yang menggiurkan. Semua langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mengambil sepotong sandwich tuna dan secangkir teh madu yang hangat.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya, Kowalski?" tanya Skipper sambil memegang secangkir teh panas (ia jadi minum dua cangkir minuman pagi ini.. Kopi dan teh)

"Sejauh ini berfungsi dengan baik Skipper, kita bisa menunjukkannya kepada Alice. Jika memungkinkan, hari ini sebaiknya segera kita tunjukkan." Jawab Kowalski sambil tetap fokus berkutat dengan jam tangan itu.

"Bagus, kalau begitu..." Skipper hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun terpotong ketika ia mendengar telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Skipper keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

_**Di luar ruangan **_

Ketika Skipper melihat layar telepon genggamnya, terlihat tanda 'Incoming call : New number'. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat tanda itu, Skipper tidak mengenal nomor teleponnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Skipper mengangkat telepon itu dengan sedikit berhati-hati.

'_Selamat pagi, Mr. McGrath' _Kata si penelepon ketika Skipper mengangkat teleponnya.

"Maaf, siapa ini?" tanya Skipper dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

'_Saya Freddy Scuierell, eer.. mungkin langsung saja, saya membutuhkan bantuan anda. Anda mata-mata sekaligus detektif dari Central Park Agency, bukan? Saya ingin minta bantuan anda untuk mencari adik saya yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu' _Jelas si penelepon secara langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Skipper terdiam, tidak biasanya ada orang yang meneleponnya secara langsung jika ada kasus yang harus diselidiki. Jika ia mendapatkan telepon yang memberitahunya untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus_, _pastilah atasannya yang akan memberitahunya. Skipper merasa ada yang aneh dari penelepon ini, "Maaf Mr. Scuierell, tapi darimana anda mendapatkan nomor telepon saya?" tanya Skipper dengan sedikit ketus.

'_Maaf Mr. McGrath, saya diberitahu teman saya yang bekerja di Central Agency juga, ia bilang anda bisa menyelesaikan kasus saya."_

"Siapa yang memberitahu anda?"

'_Mr. Morte Ritcher, tentu anda mengenalnya bukan?'_

'Morte? Kenapa ia memberitahu nomorku pada sembarang orang? Dan.. orang hilang? Kenapa mencari orang hilang jadi bertanya kepadaku?' pikir Skipper (Morte adalah salah satu mata-mata dari kelompok lain yang ada di Central Park Agency) "Dimana lokasi anda, Mr. Scuierell?"

'_Perumahan Gramercy Park, saya akan mengirimkan pesan singkat mengenai alamat lengkap saya.'_

"Kutunggu pesanmu, Mr. Scuierell." Kata Skipper dengan sedikit tidak yakin, lagipula Skipper belum memberi persetujuannya untuk membantu orang itu. Kemudian Skipper menutup telepon itu dan kembali ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan, Kowalski dan yang lain kini terfokus kepada berita di televisi. Skipper pun berjalan menuju sofa dengan sedikit terheran-heran.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat berlalu setelah orang yang bernama Freddy menelepon Skipper, tetapi Skipper masih merasa aneh. Meskipun orang yang meneleponnya tadi terkesan biasa, namun ia merasakan kejanggalan yang cukup kuat, dari mulai bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu nomor teleponnya dan pekerjaannya.<p>

"Siapa yang menelepon, Skipper?" tanya Kowalski ketika menyadari Skipper sudah duduk di sofanya kembali.

"Entahlah, ia bilang namanya Freddy Scuierell. Ia meminta bantuan kita untuk mencari orang hilang." Kata Skipper dengan nada merasa tidak yakin,

"Orang hilang?" tanya Rico ingin ikut membahas. Private dengan segera pasang muka serius mendengarkan percakapan yang lain,

"Ya, entah bagaimana aku merasa ada kejanggalan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Dari mana ia dapat nomormu, Skipper?"

"Entahlah Kowalski, ia bilang ia dapat dari Morte."

"Morte?" tanya Private berusaha meyakinkan diri dengan suara agak melengking.

Skipper mengangguk. Kowalski Berpikir. Private bingung. Rico... biasa saja. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai konsentrasi mereka terpecah karena berita yang ada di televisi. Kurang lebih seperti ini :

'_Pemirsa, kasus penculikan dan penganiayaan terjadi di daerah Gramercy Park, New York City. Korban kali ini diinformasikan bernama Freddy Scuierell, seorang karyawan cafe berusia 22 tahun. Peristiwa ini diperkirakan terjadi sekitar pagi tadi. Diperkirakan pelaku lebih dari satu orang dan menggunakan senjata tajam dilihat dari ruangan korban yang dipenuhi tetesan darah. Para petugas kepolisian masih mencari motif dan pelaku tindak kriminalitas ini...'_

Skipper terdiam membeku ketika mendengar berita itu. Bagaimana bisa peristiwa itu terjadi dengan selang waktu yang cukup singkat antara waktu 'Freddy menelepon Skipper' dengan berita 'Freddy diculik dan dianiaya'? Kowalski segera pasang pose mikir ala dirinya sambil menghubung-hubungkan kedua hal itu. Sama seperti Skipper, ia pun mulai merasakan adanya kejanggalan pada peristiwa itu. Di sofanya, Rico dan Private hanya menunggu perintah tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian, Skipper dan Kowalski saling pandang dan mengangguk. Skipper pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap, "Boys, it's our duty call."

"Yup! Dan _perfect timing _untuk mencoba jam digital hasil percobaanku." Kata Kowalski sambil mengikuti Skipper berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri di rumah, Flora?" tanya Kowalski ketika ia hendak keluar dari pintu rumah.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa Kowalski, aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah." Kata Flora sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Kowalski pun tersenyum, mengangguk, lalu berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia dan yang lain pun pergi menuju Gramercy Park untuk menyelidiki kasus yang teramat aneh itu. Flora menunggu sejenak di depan pintu sampai mobil yang dikendarai Kowalski berangkat meninggalkan rumah. Flora pun menutup dan mangunci pintu depan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang berkumpul tadi sambil menguap karena mengantuk. Ya.. sudah pasti ia mengantuk karena semalaman tidak tidur untuk menemani Kowalski di laboratoriumnya.

Flora duduk di sofa yang tadinya ditempati oleh Skipper. Ia memindahkan channel televisi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi super bosan dan agak mengantuk. Sekali lagi, ia menguap dan kemudian mengusap-usap matanya. Flora pun mematikan televisi dan berencana untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya ia begadang _full _semalaman tanpa tidur sedikit pun, mungkin jika Skipper tahu akan hal itu, ia bisa diomeli. Terkadang, SKipper memang tidak menunjukkan rasa sayang dan peduli yang begitu besar kepada seseorang meskipun di dalam hatinya ia benar-benar peduli dan tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi itu... dan Flora merasakan hal itu. Ketika keluar dari ruangan berkumpul, hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikiran Flora adalah tempat tidur yang empuk dan hangat, yang bisa membuatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak meskipun hanya sebentar.

_**Di basement**_

__"Sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari dengan apa yang direncanakan olehku, bukan begitu?" kata seorang pria botak berperawakan aneh dengan alat yang terpasang di matanya. Kedua anak buahnya tersenyum licik, kemudian mereka mengeluarkan senjata berupa pistol dan pisau.

"Anda yakin gadis itu tahu tentang kode rahasia laboratorium ini, tuan?" tanya salah satu rekan Blowhole.

"Dia pasti tahu sesuatu."

Blowhole dan kedua rekannya menaiki tangga basement menuju ruang tengah rumah itu. Mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Skipper dan yang lainnya. Mereka memiliki rencana jahat yang Blowhole sebut sebagai 'jalan pintas' yang ia ambil untuk mengalahkan Kowalski atas eksperimennya. Dan kali ini, ia tengah melewati 'jalan pintas' tersebut.

**_Di dalam rumah_**

****Di dapur, Flora sedang membuat secangkir minuman. Sebelum ia ke kamar untuk, yaa... tidur seperti yang telah ia rencanakan, ia membuat minuman terlebih dahulu. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Namun, Ia tidak mengetahui kalau di dalam rumahnya kali ini, ada 3 orang penyusup yang berniat jahat. Maka ketika ia keluar dari dapur sambil membawa secangkir minuman, ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat seseorang muncul di hadapannya yang mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Flora menjatuhkan cangkir yang ia pegang. Flora tidak mengenal siapa orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam membeku.

"Halo nona cantik," sapa orang berkepala botak dengan suara yang memuakkan, "kelihatannya kau takut, bukan begitu?"

Flora terdiam dan gemetar, ia pun berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya. Namun, sesuatu seakan membungkam mulutnya untuk berteriak dan meminta pertolongan.

"Si...siapa ka- -kalian?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami nona. Jika kau ingin selamat, katakan di mana dia menyimpan hasil eksperimennya?" tanya Blowhole tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Kini Flora mengerti, tujuan orang ini kemari pasti adalah untuk mencuri percobaan Kowalski. Dengan cepat, ia pun menggeleng sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu rupanya?" Kata Blowhole dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikkan. Flora tetap terdiam, meskipun rasa takut dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menguasai dirinya sekarang. "hmmm.. 'Red 1', bawa ia ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, untuk kita permainkan." perintah Blowhole dengan seringai jahat terukir di bibir tipisnya.

'Apa? di- -dipermainkan?' pekik Flora di dalam hati. 'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku?'...  
>Salah seorang anak buah Blowhole mencengkram tangan Flora dan mengikatnya menggunakan sebuah tali. Flora mencoba melepaskan diri dan meronta, tetapi ia tidak bisa menandingi tenaga anak buah Blowhole yang kuat mencengkram tangannya.<p>

"Lepaskan!" teriak Flora sambil meronta. Kini ia mendapatkan kembali suaranya yang sejak tadi tiba-tiba terbungkam. Tetapi, ketika ia hendak berteriak, anak buah Blowhole yang lain membungkam mulutnya. Mereka menyeret Flora ke lantai atas.

"Kita lihat saja, bagaimana jadinya jika rumah ini kita hancurkan, dan kita siksa gadis cantik ini..." ujar Blowhole sambil terkekeh kejam. Rasa takut mulai menguasai Flora, dan kedua anak buah Blowhole pun tertawa dengan licik.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Skipper, Kowalski dan yang lainnya baru saja sampai di depan rumah orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Freddy Scuierell. Di depan rumahnya masih terlihat banyak petugas kepolisian yang sedang mengolah TKP. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, dan Private turun dari mobil dan segera mendatangi rumah itu. Salah seorang anggota kepolisian, Kitka Greyvander, juga berada di sana. Ia pernah membantu Skipper dan yang lain dalam menyelidiki sebuah kasus.<p>

"Skipper!" panggil Kitka, wanita berambut oranye kemerahan dan bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Skipper menoleh dan segera mendekati wanita itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sini? Apa sudah mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai motif dan pelaku?" tanya Skipper tanpa basa-basi ketika berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Belum, sebaiknya kita lihat ke dalam. Aku sudah tahu kalian pasti datang," kata Kitka seraya berjalan memasuki rumah yang dibatasi oleh police line. Skipper dan yang lainnya mengikuti Kitka masuk ke dalam rumah Freddy.

Kowalski menyalakan jam tangan digitalnya dan mengarahkan sinar sensorik ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Private yang berjalan di sebelahnya memperhatikan Kowalski dengan seksama. Mereka berjalan melewati tangga yang dipenuhi bercak darah. "Kita menuju kamarnya," ujar Kitka ketika mereka hampir sampai lantai atas. Lantai atas rumah itu sangat berantakan. Para petugas sepertinya belum membereskan tempat itu untuk mendapatkan bukti. Sepertinya si pelaku mengobrak-abrik rumah ini.

"Apa kalian tidak menemukan sidik jari si pelaku?" tanya Kowalski sambil tetap mengarahkan sinar sensorik ke setiap barang yang ada di lantai atas.

"Itulah yang menjadi permasalahan mengapa kita belum menemukan petunjuk mengenai pelaku tindak kriminalitas ini," ujar Kitka seraya membuka pintu sebuah kamar, "kami tidak menemukan sidik jari atau jejak apapun dari si pelaku". Kamar Freddy pun berantakkan dan dipenuhi bercak darah. Menurut Kitka, ada kemungkinan ia dibunuh kemudian mayatnya disembunyikan.

"Well, this gonna be hard." gumam Skipper sambil mengamati seisi ruangan, "mendapatkan sesuatu, Kowalski?"

"Belum, sepertinya pelakunya ini orang yang sangat profesional. dan..." Kowalski terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Ia teringat Flora. Kowalski merasa gelisah dan memiliki firasat tidak baik. Kowalski berusaha menenangkan diri, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Skipper yang pada saat yang sama, Skipper juga melihat ke arahnya.

Skipper berjalan mendekati rekannya itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasanya ia tunjukkan, "kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Kowalski mengangguk.

"Aku juga..." kata Skipper dengan begitu yakin, "eer.. kenapa aku jadi merasa khawatir akan Flora?" gumamnya. Kowalski pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang menggambarkan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, Private memanggil mereka karena menemukan sesuatu,

"umm.. Skippa, a-apa ini termasuk petunjuk?" tanya anak remaja polos itu sambil memegang sebuah kain yang berlumuran darah.

Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico mendekati Private. Begitu pula dengan Kitka yang memang bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Kowalski mengambil kain itu dari tangan Private dan membukanya. Lumuran darah itu, ternyata berbentuk sebuah kalimat yang ditulis menggunakan darah. Kowalski mencoba menangkap kalimat-kalimat itu, dan ketika ia membacanya, ia teringat akan sesuatu..

_"...Aku akan melakukan hal itu, meskipun nantinya aku harus mengambil jalan pintas."_

"Oh tidak... ini... ini perangkap, Skipper."

"Apa maksudmu Kowalski?"

Kowalski terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat gelisah. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Semua ini pasti di bawah rencana Blowhole, dan Blowhole akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyusup ke laboratorium di rumahnya ketika mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah, "Kita harus kembali ke rumah, sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin ini ulah Blowhole. Kau merasakan kejanggalan pagi tadi ketika tiba-tiba seseorang bernama Freddy Scuierell meneleponmu dan tak lama kemudian muncul berita kalau Freddy diculik, iya kan? Kurasa Blowhole yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia membuat keributan macam ini dan membuat kita penasaran untuk menyelidikinya. Kemudian ia akan menyusup ke laboratoriumku untuk mencari jam ini dan menghancurkannya selagi kita tidak ada di rumah." kata Kowalski panjang lebar tanpa penjedaan yang jelas.

"Jadi ini hanyalah tipu daya saja? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia memiliki niat jahat, dan ia akan berani mengambil jalan pintas untuk menang..."

"Jadi... Flora dalam bahaya?"

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Nah, that's all untuk chapter 5.. kayanya kepanjangan ya? maaf kalau ada bagian yang gak nyambung dan aneh. Dan... ada beberapa nama yang buatan aku sendiri, maaf jelek dan aneh.. (_ _)" Ya, jika ada kritik, saran, dan pendapat, silahkan sampaikan melalui Reviewnya.. terimakasih ~ hehe :P


	6. George Washington Bridge

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters :**

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Alfred Blowhole, Officer X, Blowhole's army

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins Of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : <strong>**George Washington Bridge**

Dari sebuah rumah mungil bin unik, terdengar alunan lagu dari gitar yang dipetik dan suara nyanyian seorang gadis yang... ya, boleh dikatakan cukup merdu. Rintik hujan menjadi latar suasana tenang dan mengharukan nyanyian gadis itu. Berharap tidak terganggu oleh hal apapun, Marlene duduk di sofa super empuk di kamarnya sambil memetik gitar. Menyanyikan irama lagu kesukaannya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan, tergambar di mata hijau turmalin-nya yang menunjukkan penghayatan suasana. Di luar rumah, tidak ada satu pun orang yang beraktivitas. Terlebih lagi banyak tetangga-tetangga yang sedang pergi ke luar kota dan bekerja di kantor mereka.

Ketika itu, kira-kira pukul 2 siang, terdengar suara-suara yang sedikit mengganggu dan tidak menyenangkan dari rumah seberang.

Sayup-sayup, Marlene mendengar suara itu disela-sela rintik hujan yang baru saja turun setelah beberapa jam sebelumnya sempat reda. Marlene menghentikan permainan gitarnya, berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membuka sedikit selambunya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di luar. Ketika Marlene membuka sedikit selambu kamarnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil Bentley Type-R Continental yang diparkir di depan rumah Skipper. Ia sempat mengira bahwa mobil itu milik tamu atau client Skipper. Marlene masih merasa penasaran dengan pemilik dari mobil itu, dan kalau tadi ia tidak salah dengar, tadi ia sempat mendengar suara orang yang berteriak. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar dari halaman rumah Skipper. Salah seorang di antara mereka berkepala botak dan bermata aneh, satu orang lagi memiliki wajah berperangai buruk dengan rambut kemerahan. Orang itu membukakan pintu mobil bagian depan untuk sang lelaki bermata aneh. Ketika lelaki bermata aneh masuk ke mobil, orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya masuk kembali ke halaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar membantu temannya menarik paksa seorang gadis yang yang bajunya dipenuhi bercak darah dan luka sayatan di pipi dan wajahnya. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan mencoba berteriak, namun mulutnya dibungkam dan kemudian gadis itu dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Gadis itu... tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Flora...

Marlene terkejut dan pikiran-pikiran membingungkan bermunculan di benaknya, ia mulai merasa panik. Dengan gerak cepat, Marlene mengambil jaket hitam dan telepon genggamnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dan keluar tepat saat mobil Bentley itu pergi membawa Flora. Marlene berlari mengikuti mobil itu, meskipun ia tahu ia tidak mungkin mengikuti mobil itu hanya dengan berlari kemudian berusaha membaca nomor polisi mobil itu. Ketika ia berlari ke tengah perempatan, sebuah taksi berwarna silver lewat dan dengan cepat Marlene menghentikan taksi itu. Marlene membuka pintu taksi dan segera masuk, "ikuti mobil Bentley itu, cepat!" desak Marlene kepada supir taksi. Hal itu sempat membuat supir taksi kebingungan, tetapi dengan reflek ia tancap gas dan mengejar mobil Bentley hitam itu sebelum mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

* * *

><p>"Rico, take the wheel!" perintah Skipper ketika mereka hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Meskipun firasat yang dirasakan Skipper dan perkiraan mengenai rencana Blowhole seperti yang dijelaskan Kowalski masih belum menjadi hal yang pasti, mereka tetap memiliki pemikiran untuk kembali ke rumah dan memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Mendengar perintah Skipper, Rico segera mengambil alih kursi kemudi, Skipper di sampingnya, kemudian Kowalski dan Private duduk di kursi belakang. Rico menyalakan mesin, dan dalam sekejap, mobil itu melesat dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi di jalanan New York City. Seperti yang telah diketahui sebelumnya, Rico adalah tipe pengemudi mobil yang <em>extreme <em>dan "agak" gila. Jadi ia akan sangat berguna di saat genting/panik dan ketika mereka harus "kebut-kebutan".

"Kau yakin Blowhole telah menjebak kita, Kowalski?" tanya Skipper seraya memasang sabuk pengaman,

"Eeer... aku.. sebenarnya... tidak," kata Kowalski sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menjambak-jambak rambut sendiri.

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku... tidak tahu. Sejak Blowhole bilang ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkanku aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih.. Tadi itu aku hanya, tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." ujar Kowalski dengan begitu cemas."

Skipper menghela napas dan terdiam sejenak. Disampingnya, Rico memperlambat kecepatan mobil. "Jadi maksudmu tadi itu hanya ungkapan rasa takut dan cemas yang ada di dalam otakmu?... kau paranoid berlebihan, Kowalski. Seharusnya kau jangan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Blowhole. Kita bisa kehilangan kasus kita kali ini." Kata Skipper dengan sedikit nada kecewa dalam kata-katanya.

"Skippah benar, Kowalski. Mungkin kau hanya sugesti dengan ancaman Blowhole. Seperti yang dikatakan nenekku, 'jangan dengarkan perkataan negatif orang terhadapmu karena hal itu akan merenggtu sebagian mimpimu dan ketenanganmu.' Percayalah, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Kata Private sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kowalski.

"Wow." Ujar Rico yang terkesan dengan ucapan anak remaja berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Terimakasih, Private. Dan.. maaf Skipper."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kowalski. Tapi lain kali jangan..." ...Telepon genggam Skipper berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk, mebuatnya tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan. Skipper mengambil telepon genggam itu dari saku celananya dan memeriksa panggilan itu.

'**Incoming Call : Marlene'**

Skipper mengernyitkan dahi, sedikit heran karena jarang-jarang Marlene meneleponnya kecuali jika ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak. Kemudian Skipper mengangkat panggilan masuk itu,

"Ada apa Marlene?" tanya Skipper langsung dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

'_Skipper!' _Ujar Marlene dengan sedikit berteriak sehingga Skipper harus menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya sejauh 5 cm, '_Seseorang... tidak, banyak orang.. membawa paksa Flora dari rumah! Dia diculik!'_ lanjut Marlene dengan panik.

"WHAT THE F - - ?" teriak Skipper dua kali lipat lebih keras, membuat telinga Rico sempat berdengung beberapa saat, "bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu siapa yang membawanya?"

'_Seseorang berkepala botak dengan sebelah mata yang ditutup semacam alat. Aku sedang mengikuti mobilnya menggunakan taksi. Kami di jalan mengarah ke George Washington Bridge.'_

"Blohwole?Damn! Baik Marlene, kami akan kesana." _Sial! Kowalski benar! Untunglah kita hampir memasuki George Washington Bridge. _Ujar Skipper di dalam hati.

'_Mereka menggunakan mobil Bentley...'_

"Type-R Continental berwarna hitam. Kami sudah tahu, terimakasih Marlene." Dengan wajah panik, Skipper menutup teleponnya dan menoleh kepada Rico, "Rico, Move Faster! Masuk ke George Washington Bridge, SEKARANG!" perintah Skipper dengan cepat kepada Rico. Mendengar perintah, Rico menginjak gas dan Chevrolet Camaro 2011 berwarna abu metalik itu melesat memasuki George Washington Bridge.

"Ada apa Skippah?" tanya Private dengan polos dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Skipper terdiam dan menggigit bibir, "Kowalski, kau benar. Blowhole dibalik semua ini... ia... ia menculik Flora." Kata Skipper dengan suara tersendat.

Kowalski hanya bisa terdiam, mulutnya terkunci dan ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia menghela napas dan tidak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Blowhole akan menjalankan rencana liciknya, cepat atau lambat. Tapi... satu yang ia tidak mengerti, apa tujuannya menculik Flora dan membunuh pelayan cafe bernama Freddy? Dan... kenapa harus Flora?

Rico mempercepat laju mobilnya ketika mereka memasuki George Washington Beridge. Sambil menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan diatas batas yang seharusnya, ia mempertajam penglihatan untuk menemukan mobil Bentley hitam itu. Di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat wajah Skipper yang panik, cemas, campur aduk dan berkali-kali berharap mereka tidak kehilangan jejak.

"Itu Marlene!" teriak Private sambil menunjuk sebuah taksi berwarna silver yang juga melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Skipper segera membuka jendelanya ketika mobil mereka melaju di samping taksi yang ditumpangi Marlene, dan saat Marlene melihat, ia juga membuka jendela untuk memberitahu kemana arah Bentley itu pergi.

"Marlene!"

"Skipper! Bentley itu di sana! di depan mobil Hummer berwarna coklat tua!" teriak Marlene dengan sangat keras berusaha mengalahkan deru angin dan mesih mobil di jalanan.

Skipper menjulurkan kepalanya dan mencari-cari sebuah mobil Hummer. Ketika ia menemukannya ia mengangguk tanda berterimakasih kepada Marlene dan kemudian memberi perintah kepada Rico untuk menyalip diantara mobil-mobil lainnya. Rico kembali menancap gas dan membanting stir ketika melewati sebuah mobil Hummer coklat tua, untungnya mobil itu memberi jalan ketika Rico menyalipnya. Kini, mobil yang dikemudikan Rico itu tepat berada di belakang mobil Bentley yang dikendarai Blowhole. Di kursi belakang, Kowalski memperhatikan dengan serius namun rasa cemas terbesit di wajahnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya.

"Punya ide untuk menghentikan mobil itu, Kowalski?" Tanya Skipper ketika sepertinya pengemudi Bentley itu sadar kalau mobilnya diikuti, maka ia menambah kecepatan Bentley yang dikendarainya.

"Punya. Sedikit berbahaya tapi jika dengan perhitungan tepat…" kata Kowalski dengan kata-kata terpotong. Ketika Skipper menoleh ke arah Kowalski, Kowalski sudah membuka jendelanya dengan lebar dan mengeluarkan sebagian tubuh. Tangannya mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke salah satu ban mobil Bentley itu. Kowalski menarik pelatuknya beberapa kali. "Rico, sedikit lebih cepat!" seru Skipper.

Kowalski kembali menarik pelatuk pintonya, tetapi berkali-kali meleset karena mobil Bentley itu berhasil menghindar dengan mulus.

"Kau yakin itu tidak akan membahayakan Flora?" Tanya Private yang sebenarnya panik makanya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kurasa tidak. Pengemudi mobil itu terlalu hebat jika dilihat dari cara ia menyetir. Jika aku bisa mengenai ban belakangnya, saat mobil itu kehilangan kendali, Rico harus menyusul mobil itu dan membuatnya terpaksa berhenti." Kata Kowalski menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba, Seseorang dari dalam Bentley menjulurkan kepala dan tangannya. Ia mengarahkan pistol ke belakang tepat ke arah mobil Skipper. Ketika letusan peluru itu hampir mengenai kaca mobil, Rico menghindar dengan reflek yang begitu cepat. "Aku lebih hebat darimu! Bast**d!" teriak Rico ketika ia mengunci kendali terhadap mobil yang ia kendarai.

Skipper juga mengeluarkan pintol dari balik jasnya yang berwarna coklat tua. Ia membuka jendela dan membalas tembakan orang yang ada di mobil Bentley di depannya itu. Ketika ia hendak menarik pelatuknya, niatnya urung ketika ia melihat Flora yang berteriak minta tolong kepadanya dari balik kaca mobil Bentley itu. Skipper menutup kembali jendela mobilnya dan kemudian memukul jendelanya. "Sial!" gerutunya. Meskipun ia sudah mendengar sendiri dari Kowalski sang ahli statistik kalau hal itu tidak akan terlalu berbahaya selama Rico juga bisa mengendalikan mobilnya untuk menghentikan Bentley itu, Skipper tetap tidak yakin.

Kedua mobil itu, Bentley dan Camaro, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di George Washington Bridge, membuat pengendara mobil lainnya harus waspada dan menghindar tepat pada waktunya. Karena kalau tidak, mereka bisa tertabrak atau lebih parah lagi, terkena tembakan peluru dari pistol yang dibawa para pemilik mobil "gila" itu.

"Kowalski, apa ada rencana yang lain?" Tanya Skipper dengan rasa cemas yang terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Desah Kowalski.

Rico mulai merasa kesal karena di jembatan tersibuk di dunia ini ia kesulitan untuk menyusul Bentley yang ada di depannya. Ia mulai menggerutu dan untuk pertama kalinya, mengusulkan ide yang bagus, "kita harus memancingnya ke tempat sepi." Ujar Rico dengan rasa kesal.

"Kau benar!" seru Kowalski, "tapi kita harus…"

**BRAAK!**

"AAAAARGH!"

Sebuah mobil Hummer berwarna coklat tua menabrak mobil mereka dari samping. Rico sempat kehilangan kendali atas mobil mereka, tetapi untungnya, ia segera membanting stir dan sempat meloloskan diri dari hantaman mobil Hummer itu.

"Gila! Apa maksudnya itu?" gerutu Skipper sambil berpegangan ke kursinya. Ia yakin pasti orang yang mengendarai mobil Hummer itu adalah kaki tangan Blowhole.

**BRAKK!**

Mobil Hummer itu kembali menghantam mobil mereka. Berkali-kali. Terus-menerus, Rico hampir kehilangan kendali atas mobil yang ia kendarai. Lagi dan lagi, mobil it uterus menghantam mobil mereka hingga terseret ke arah berlawanan. Mobil itu berputar dengan suara gesekan ban mobil dengan jalanan, menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga. Mobil-mobil dari arah berlawanan membunyikan klakson mereka dan berusaha menghindar dari mobil Camaro yang hilang kendali itu. Kowalski memejamkan matanya sambil berpegangan dan berusaha menyusun rencana agar mereka bisa mengejar kembali mobil Bentley itu. Di sampingnya, Private berpegangan sambil berteriak histeris karena panik. Rico menginjak pedal rem dan berusaha memutar stirnya untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali atas mobilnya. Tetapi…

Dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk yang cukup besar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika Rico melihat truk itu meluncur ke arah mereka, tiba-tiba saja tangannya mati rasa dan tidak dapat digerakan. Dan…

"AAAAAAAAAARRGH!"

Truk itu menghantam Camaro yang dikemudikan Rico, yang seketika kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jembatan hingga hancur. Kemudian...

Mobil itu masuk ke laut di bawah jembatan…. tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun, kecuali darah yang kini bercampur air laut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **yah inilah dia chapter 6.. maaf jika membingungkan, gak nyambung, dan banyak yang salah ketik. Dan mobil-mobil yang ada di chapter ini… tidak bermaksud untuk dipromosikan, heheh =D Untuk kritik, saran, dan pendapatkan, silahkan sampaikan melalui review. Chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul. Thanks ~ ^^


	7. Unintended

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters :**

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Kitka Greyvander, Alfred Blowhole, Officer X, and Blowhole's Army

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not own The Penguins of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p><em>Gelap... <em>

_...dan sesak..._

_Seakan beban yang begitu berat menimpa tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Pikirannya kini melayang tak menentu. Kegelapan itu membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih, juga tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara. _

"_Somebody please... help me..." batinnya mengeluh._

_Kini ia terperangkap di suatu tempat, yang bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana. Suatu tempat dimana bahaya terus mengikutinya. Dikelilingi orang jahat yang tidak ia kenal besama kroninya. Ia merasa tidak aman. Yang kini ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang dapat menolongnya, yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Unintended<strong>

Flora dapat merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tidak enak, luka di tangannya masih terasa perih. Ia terbaring lemas di lantai yang dingin, di sebuah ruangan suatu gedung tempat ia disembunyikan. ia terkunci di dalam ruangan ini sendirian. Rasa takut terus membuntutinya. Flora terus berharap Skipper, Kowalski, dan yang lain akan datang menolongnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak dapat membantah kalau hal itu mustahil. Ia ingat saat Blowhole memberi perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk mencelakai Skipper dan yang lain, juga saat mobil Skipper terlempar ke dalam laut. Mungkinkah mereka selamat?

Flora mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Skipper... Kowalski... please help me," gumamnya sambil terisak.

Kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang membuka kunci pintu ruangan tempat ia berada. Flora pun berhenti terisak dan mulai berusaha untuk duduk, meskipun ia sulit bergerak karena diikat. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, seorang lelaki berkepala botak hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Blowhole, menutup kembali pintu itu ketika ia berangsur melangkah masuk.

Flora menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa jijik. Blowhole hanya tersenyum licik melihat hal itu. raut wajah kemenangan terukir jelas di wajahnya yang mengerikan dan membuat muak.

"Kelihatannya bidadari kecil ini sedang bersedih, bukan begitu?" kata Blowhole ketika berjongkok dengan sebelah kaki berlutut di hadapan Flora.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Flora dengan suara gemetar karena marah,

Blowhole terkekeh dan menatap Flora dengan tajam, "aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu nona. Dan seperti perkiraanku, kau pasti sedang menagisi Kakakmu itu kan? Dan... oh, pacarmu. Sayangnya kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka."

"Dari mana kau tahu Skipper itu kakakku? Dari mana kau tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Kowalski?" tanya Flora dengan tegas.

Lagi-lagi Blowhole terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Flora. Kini ia beranjak berdiri dan kembali mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan dari mulutnya, "Hmmh, aku tahu semua tentang mereka, hanya saja mereka belum mengetahui kalau aku memata-matai mereka selama ini, nona."

"Kau jahat!"

"Bukan Blowhole namanya kalau tidak jahat, dan... sebaiknya kau berdo'a atas kematian orang-orang yang kau sayangi itu, nona."

"Mereka belum mati! Aku yakin mereka belum mati!"

"Oh ya? Tau dari mana?"

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan! Kalau memang kau yakin mereka sudah mati dan tidak akan kemari, mengapa kau masih menyekapku di sini? Kau tidak butuh aku kan? Yang kau inginkan sudah terwujud, lalu apa lagi yang kau mau, hah?"

"Hmmh, kau menanyakan alasan mengapa aku masih menahanmu di sini?"

"YA!"

"Berhubung tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu kemari, aku tidak akan membebaskanmu begitu saja karena kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang nantinya malah menghancurkan rencanaku. Maka dari itu, aku akan menahanmu di sini." Kata Blowhole dengan suara yang memuakkan, "mungkin selamanya."

Flora terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, ia menatap Blowhole dengan tajam.

"_Then you will be mine, baby_." Lanjut Blowhole, yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Wha-? Tidak! Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak Flora ketika Blowhole berangsur pergi. Namun, lelaki tua keladi botak super jahat + menyebalkan itu tidak mendengarkan. Blowhole mengunci kembali pintu ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Flora sendirian... lagi. Tetapi jika Flora diberi pilihan untuk diam di ruangan ini sendirian atau "ditemani" Blowhole, tentu sudah teramat jelas ia akan memilih sendirian di ruangan itu ketimbang berdua dengan manusia terkutuk seperti Blowhole.

"_Damn_!" keluh Flora. Ia benar-benar kesal dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Flora pun mulai merasa bahwa ucapan Blowhole benar. Skipper dan Kowalski tidak mungkin selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Mungkin mereka memang hebat, tetapi sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka dapat meloloskan diri.

Yang bisa dilakukan Flora sekarang, hanyalah tetap berharap...

'_Where are you, Kowalski?' _Gadis itu kembali meneteskan air mata, berkata di dalam hatinya, yang kini tengah gelisah, '_I need you now. I need you here, just to let me know you're still alive. But.. will you come to me? Will you save me and get me out of here? Will i meet you again? Will i..._

_Please... you are the only hope for me_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Angkat sekarang!" perintah seorang komandan kepada anak buahnya di atas sebuah kapal pengangkut. Anak buahnya itu segera menekan tombol dan menggerakkan alat penarik. Awak kapal itu, sedang berusaha mengeluarkan mobil yang terlempar ke dalam laut dalam kecelakaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini langit menjingga berangsur menuju senja, menunjukkan pergantian antara siang dan malam telah tiba. Meskipun begitu, tim penyelamat dan kepolisian baru berhasil mengevakuasi mobil yang terlempar masuk ke laut itu.

Marlene dan Kitka ada di sana, terus berdo'a akan keselamatan Skipper dan yang lain. Walaupun mobil itu sudah dapat dievakuasi, tapi tidak terlepas kemungkinan kalau penumpang di dalamnya tidak selamat.

"Tetaplah berdo'a Ms. Sullivan," kata Kitka berusaha membuat Marlene tetap tenang,

"Terimakasih Sherif," jawab Marlene dengan suara agak gemetar.

"Yap! Terus! Naikkan mobil itu!" teriak lagi sang komandan ketika alat pengangkut itu berhasil menarik mobil keluar dari air.

Marlene menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, tidak berani melihat keadaan di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kitka, mempersiapkan diri dan mendekat ketika mobil itu sudah dievakuasi ke atas kapal pengangkut.

"Phil, laporkan keadaan." perintah Kitka dengan suara lantang kepada anak buahnya yang baru saja melihat keadaan mobil yang setengah hancur itu.

"Sherif, kurasa kita bisa menyatakan penumpang hilang," ujar anak buahnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam mobil itu, Sherif. Kita hanya menemukan mobilnya."

"Tidak... itu.. itu tidak mungkin!" Kitka terkejut mendengar laporan anak buahnya itu. Ia segera mendekati mobil itu dan sedikit tidak percaya ketika melihat mobil itu kosong. Seorang petugas pengevakuasi hanya menggelengkan kepala ketika Kitka menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Kitka berbalik, berusaha melihat Marlene yang berdiri diantara para petugas. Dan ketika Kitka melihat Marlene yang menatapnya dengan khawatir, ia pun hanya bisa menatapnya balik. Kitka hanya bisa terdiam membisu. '_Apa yang terjadi kepada Skipper dan yang lain? Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak ada di dalam mobil?' _Kitka mulai dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya itu.

Karena ada dua kemungkinan besar,

Skipper dan yang lain berhasil meloloskan diri dan sekarang ada di suatu tempat, atau...

Hilang ditelan air laut yang bergejolak.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Angin malam berhembus kencang, menambah nuansa dinginnya malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Suasana di tengah kota itu kini sudah tidak seramai sore tadi, meskipun kota ini memang kota yang "tidak pernah tidur". Beberapa kendaraan lalu lalang melintasi jalanan di Midtown Manhattan, dan masih ada beberapa orang yang berjalan kaki di malam hari begini.<p>

"Midtown Manhattan..." gumam seseorang bertopi lebar dan berpakaian formal. Ia berjalan cukup cepat dengan gaya sedikit misterius. Di belakang pria itu, berjalan pula beberapa orang lainnya.

"Cukup dingin…" keluh seorang lelaki muda berkacamata, mengenakan kupluk kemerahan dan mantel dengan warna senada kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya, bergaya rambut _mohawk_ dan mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sesaat dalam keheningan. Suara deru kendaraan yang melintaslah satu-satunya sumber suara yang kali ini terdengar. Tetapi, tidak sampai seseorang berbicara menyeletuk, "Oh! Sampai mana kita harus berjalan?"

Pria yang berjalan paling depan kemudian berhenti dan menoleh sedikit kepada lelaki berkacamata di belakangnya. Lalu, lelaki berkacamata itu pun mengangguk dan berbalik, menarik sedikit lengan mantelnya dan melihat jam tangan, "sedikit lagi, Private." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik taksi saja?"

"Kalau naik taksi kita harus berputar, aku sudah dapatkan tempat dimana Blowhole memarkir mobilnya, yang berarti disitulah kini ia berada. Bersyukur kita sudah dapat tumpangan dari truk tadi sampai sini."

"Kowalski benar, Private." Kata Pria bertopi lebar itu alias Skipper, "kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu."

"Baiklah."

"Ayolah, kita harus cepat." desak Kowalski yang kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan, "sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu terlihat mencolok.. penyamaran kita bias terlacak."

"Kupikir kita sudah cukup mencolok.." ujar Rico sambil merapikan jaket,

"Setidaknya kita tidak terlacak oleh para polisi. Jika mereka menemukan kita, mereka akan memperlambat misi kita." balas Kowalski.

"Kalau begitu, sampai mana kita jalan?"

Kowalski pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jam digital yang tepasang di tangan kirinya. layar jam digital itu menunjukkan lokasi di mana mereka berada. Dan, ada sebuah titik yang berkedip-kedip, yang menunjukkan lokasi di mana mobil Bentley yang dikendarai Blowhole itu diparkir. Titik berkedip itu, menunjuk ke sebuah gedung tepatdi samping mereka kini berdiri...

"Sampai sini, ini tempatnya." Jawab Kowalski dengan pandangan tertuju ke gedung itu...

**TO BE CONTINUE..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya berhasil juga update chapter 7. Maaf terlalu lama dan isi chapter ini kurang bagus dan tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Thanks to **Lianda Alshiraz, **udah kasih semangat dan minta aku untuk update ^^v

well, Review please...


	8. The Plan and The Mission

**The Only Hope For Me Is You**

**Characters :**

Skipper McGrath, Kowalski Bennett, Rico DiMaggio, James Private, Marlene Sullivan, Kitka Greyvander, Alfred Blowhole, Officer X, and Blowhole's Army

**OC :**

Flora McGrath as Skipper's sister

**Disclaimer :**

I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar, it's belong to Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : The Plan and The Mission<strong>

Mereka berhenti di di samping sebuah bangunan. Bangunan itu cukup besar dan tinggi. Dari luar, terlihat begitu mengerikan dan tidak terawat. Hampir seluruh jendela yang ada tertutup, atau... sebenarnya sengaja ditutup menggunakan kayu-kayu. Hening... bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya, layaknya rumah yang tak berpenghuni.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Skipper.

"Ya, aku yakin," jawab Kowalski seraya mengangguk pasti, "pasti di sini, dan seharusnya begitu."

"Baiklah kita masuk..."

"Kita harus berpencar," kata Kowalski, menyarankan kepada pemimpinnya itu.

Skipper menatap kowalski sesaat, ikut memikirkan usul dari anak buahnya itu, "kukira kita tidak perlu berpencar. Punya rencana lain?"

Kowalski terdiam sejenak, kemudian berjalan perlahan. Dari ujung tembok, ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat pintu depan gedung itu. Tak begitu jelas, namun kowalski dapat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian seragam yang kelihatannya sedang berjaga di bagian depan gedung itu. Kowalski terus mengawasi, sampai ketika salah seorang dari mereka hampir menangkap kehadirannya, ia segera berbalik menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok. Ia pun kembali mendekati Skipper, Private dan Rico.

"Bagian depan gedung ini ada yang menjaga, kita akan mengalami kesulitan jika kita memaksakan diri untuk lewat depan." Ujar Kowalski.

"hmm.. jadi kau punya rencana?" tanya Skipper kemudian.

"Ada," Kowalski pun mulai menjelaskan, "jika di bagian depan bayak orang yang menjaga, itu berarti di dalam akan lebih banyak lagi anak buah Blowhole yang berkeliaran. Kurasa kita harus menggunakan umpan agar perhatian mereka teralihkan."

"Jadi intinya kita harus berpencar," kata Skipper menyimpulkan, "baiklah, kita masuk lewat pintu belakang. Rico, Private, kalian harus bisa menarik perhatian mereka ketika kita masuk."

"Tepat sekali, tapi kita harus masuk bersama-sama terlebih dahulu. Setelah kita berpencar, kita lakukan tugas masing-masing. Aku dan Skipper akan mencari Flora dan menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin." lanjut kowalski.

Private dan Rico mengangguk mengerti mendengar rencana itu. Kemudian, mereka segera bergerak untuk menjalankan misi.

* * *

><p>"Bos, kita kedatangan tamu," lapor seorang petugas berkepala botak dan berkacamata hitam – officer X.<p>

Blowhole hanya menolehkan kepalanya kepada anak buahnya itu, terdiam... kemudian menyeringai seperti iblis, "sudah kuduga"

"bagaimana dengan jebakannya?"

"Itu akan jadi kejutan untuk mereka.. hmm.. atau lebih tepatnya lagi untuknya." Kata Blowhole seraya berjalan menuju kursinya di ruangan tersembunyi itu, kemudian ia duduk.

"Sepertinya akan menjadi pertunjukan menarik."

"Ya, kuharap anak buahku dapat mejalankan skenario dengan baik. Berpura-pura kalah, namun sebenarnya menuntuk tamu kita kepada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan" ujar Blowhole.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa jahat.

* * *

><p>Sebuah koridor menyambut Skipper, Kowalski, Rico dan Private ketika pintu belakang gedung itu dibuka. Koridor itu sepi, dengan penerangan seadanya, koridor itu terlihat remang-remang. Rico menutup kembali pintu itu ketika Skipper dan yang lainnya melangkah masuk, kemudian, Rico mengikuti mereka. Skipper berjalan mengendap-endap di samping tembok koridor gelap itu. Kowalski, Private, dan Rico mengikuti Skipper dari belakang. Mereka terus berjalan hingga ujung koridor dan kemudian Skipper berhenti.<p>

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kowalski?" tanyanya.

Kowalski menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya dan mulai mengawasi. Private hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kowalski, sedangkan Rico mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dari balik jaketnya dan melangkah ke paling depan untuk berjaga di ujung koridor.

"Sejauh ini aman." Ujar kowalski '..._tapi, apa yang membuat tempat ini sepi?'_

"Baiklah, sekarang belum ada satupun dari anak buah Blowhole yang datang. Kalau begitu Rico, Private, kalian ke koridor kanan. Usahakan kalian memeriksa pula setiap tempat yang memungkinkan. Kowalski kau ikut aku." Kata Skipper memberi pengarahan. Rico dan Private mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Private dan Rico berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor di lantai dua, kali ini koridor yang lebih sempit namun cukup penerangan. Dengan wajah cemas, Private mengikuti Rico yang berjalan dengan sigap tanpa suara, melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai keramik yang mengkilat.

"Aneh," gumam Private kemudian.

"Apanya?" tanya Rico seraya menoleh kepada remaja polos di belakangnya itu.

Private terdiam sebentar dan melihat sekeliling, kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kepada Rico yang menatapnya heran, "Apa menurutmu kowalski keliru?"

"Maksud?"

"Maksudku, tempat ini sepi sekali. seperti gedung yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Lagipula.. eer.. aku tidak suka tempat ini." ujar Private.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Ric hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian ia meneruskan apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. Private hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti lagi Rico sampai akhirnya ia berhenti melangkah. Sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya.

Private tertegun, memandang dengan penasaran sebuah pintu di hadapannya yang kini terbuka sedikit. Rasa penasaran pun menguasai pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memanggil Rico dan menunjukkan pintu itu kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku... entahlah, pintu ini membuatku merasa penasaran," ungkap Private kepada Rico.

Rico pun ikut terbawa rasa penasaran. Akhirnya ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya.

**KREET**

Pintu itu berderit ketika dibuka. Rico dan Private terdiam... kemudian mereka dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang ada di balik pintu itu. private bergerak mundur ketika ia mengetahui ruangan itu tempat menyimpan mayat. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi tempat menyembunyikan mayat. Rico tertegun bercampur kaget. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak takut melihat mayat yang seakan dipajang di dalam peti kaca di rungan kecil di hadapannya.

"Si - - siapa itu Rico?" tanya Private dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kurasa aku tahu orang ini." kata Rico sambil tetap memperhatikan mayat itu.

"Apakah dia..."

Rico dan Private pun saling pandang. Mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama...

"Freddy Scuierell..." Ucap Rico dan Private bersamaan.

"Tapi.. kenapa ia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Private dengan polos.

"Blowhole menjadikannya sebagai umpan untuk kita Private. Maka kurasa hal ini membuktikan kalau..."

**KREK KREK**

Tiba-tiba Rico berhenti berbicara ketika endengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya, tetapi kedengarannya tidak bersahabat. Rico pun tahu, seseorang – atau lebih tepatnya beberapa orang – kini mengarahkan revolver ke arahnya dan Private. Suara itu, suara revolver yang dipersiapkan untuk meletuskan peluru.

Rico menelan ludah dan menghela napas panjang. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...membuktikan kalau Kowalski tidak keliru."

Private yang juga menyadari hal itu, hanya menelan ludah.

Tetapi...

Dengan gerakan yang sigap – tepat sebelum 2 orang anak buah Blowhole yang ada di belakang mereka menarik pelatuk revolver, Private merunduk dan Rico menangkis tangan si penembak dengan keras.

**DOR!**

Letusan peluru itu menggema ke seluruh koridor, meleset ke langit-langit koridor. Rico pun kini berhadapan dengan si penembak pertama. Tanpa mengeluarkan senjata yang Rico bawa, ia dapat menghadapi lawannya. Rico melakukan gerakan menukik dan menangkis lengan si penembak. Berkali-kali, peluru yang dikeluarkan itu meleset. Sedangkan Private, ia berhadapan dengan si penembak ke dua. Dengan cepat dan tak terduga, Private berhasil merebut revolver yang digenggam lawannya dan mempereteli revolver itu. Private kemudian menarik dasi lawannya itu hingga terlepas. Sambil berlari, kemudian berbalik dan lompat memutar, Private melilitkan dasi itu ke leher lawannya dengan kuat. Lawannya itu meronta, merasa tercekik dan tidak dapat bernapas. Kemudian, lawannya itu rubuh ke lantai dengan sudah tak bernyawa.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

Suara letusan peluru kemudian memecah keheningan sesaat. Revolver si penembak kini berada dalam genggaman Rico yang terarahkan kepada lawannya itu. Dua orang anak buah Blowhole telah berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Rico dan Private kemudian segera berlari menuju ujung koridor, berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dan bersiap menghadapi anak buah Blowhole yang kini berlarian ke arah mereka... untuk menangkap Rico dan Private.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**AN :  
><strong>huft.. akhirnya berhasil update setelah stress karena UAS dan tugas-tugas numpuk yang bikin saya pusing 7 keliling **#curhat **

Mmmm.. saya harap readers ku tersayang terhibur dengan chapter ini meskipun saya tau isinya boring abis dan action-nya failed setengah mampus. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesarr-besarnya untuk pembaca setia dan yang sudah review Fanfic saya** :)** love, kiss and hug ~ **#lebay**

oh iya, dan untuk bagian-bagian yang belum jelas, nanti akan dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.  
>Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi ga jelas karena <em>out of plan. <em>

yang mau sampaikan pendapat, saran, dan sebagainya, sampaikan lewat review, okay?  
><strong>Thanks very much *JackSparrow'sStyle*<strong>


End file.
